bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Balance of Souls: Deterioration
Part 1 "Why hello there", echoed the voice of Xiang Yu as if in greeting to the two Sternritter that had just appeared out of the Silbern's main gates. "I didn't think we'd be getting carolers in the middle of Spring", replied Roshan rather nonchalantly. Vitor couldn't help but let out a sigh in exasperation at his superior's response. "A multi-layered defensive line", the woman had continued unperturbed. "It might have worked, but Mamoru here is a tad indestructible, as your friend here quickly found out", her hand waved out over Anders' body lying slumped before the pair of Balancers. "S'alright, I think we're ready now", Roshan stated, cutting out his typical need for vague analogues. His hands removed themselves from his pockets, with one of them reaching for the sheath that held his favoured weapon over his shoulder. "I'm leaving this in your capable hands, Mamoru", said Yu before a burst of Shunpo flighted her away to a location where she could better observe the clash that was about to take place. The giant man gazed at her for a while with his head turned slightly to the back, his face expression arcane. Then, he faced the two Sternrittern directly. "Mamoru Nakatani, the Marshal of South", he introduced himself to Vitor with a polite bow. As he straightened up, his sight moved to the Quincy Regent. "We meet again, Roshan Bamshad-dono", he said. "I owe you an explanation for my poor performance during our first encounter." "Poor performance? Last I checked, we all went kaboom", the man shrugged using only his shoulders. "I gave it a rather weak showin' m'self, so maybe we'll both put on a better show for the kids this time", he continued, his body drawing into an exaggerated but serious stance, only for it to fall apart in the next moment. "Oh yeah!", he called out rather loudly. "This is Vitor, a friend a' mine", he stated, his free hand pointing to the diminutive figure that Mamoru had previously bowed to. "Vitor Zeferino, Sternritter L", his hoarse voice rung with indignation. "Pleased to meet you", replied Nakatani. "The jewellery I wear", he said abruptly, once again staring at Roshan. He lifted his right hand to show a golden bracelet with an embedded sapphire. Numerous other pieces with dark blue gemstones were adorning his body. "An ornament, a family heirloom and insignia of my rank", he continued, rotating his forearm to glance at the bracelet himself. "Little more than a disguise for its function." He made a brief pause to let the meaning of those words be processed. Since there was no response, he resumed shortly afterward. "Every single member of the Detention Corps is equipped with such a set of "jewellery". The device, designed by my Father, serves to seal off foreign Reiatsu and protect my subordinates from the adverse effects of Hell's Miasma. A welcome side effect is that the field created by the device hampers most Reiatsu-based forms of attack, yet it is far from a reliable means of defence in that regard. However, the set I wear is different." With that being said he finally lowered his hand and looked at the two Sternrittern who faced him. His stance changed slightly, his legs positioned slightly wider and arms hanging to the sides. Suddenly, there was a mild gust of wind. The air around Mamoru began undulating as he was enveloped by a lime aura of energy. "My device was specifically altered...", he said. Although his face expression remained listless, melancholic even, the shroud of spiritual pressure was expanding slowly but surely, now emanating an audible hum. "... to seal off my Reiatsu", he finished. At last, his face contorted in a frown of strenuous effort. His body tensed and its imposing muscles bulged out as he flexed them. While still contained to a very limited area, his spiritual pressure was growing ever more intense. The faint glow of the aura changed into a bedazzling light and currents of electrified spiritual energy began wrapping themselves around his giant body. All sapphires embedded in his jewellery shone brightly. And then, as they all cracked and shattered into dust, an explosion-like shockwave burst forth from Nakatani's body and swept up the unconscious Anders, casting him somewhere into the distance. The two men instinctively threw up a hand in order to protect themselves from the ensuing shockwave, though their hands remained open enough to allow them to percieve their opponent through it. In spite of the power that the Balancer had been presented, both of them remained unhindered by the presence of Mamoru's Reiatsu. "I guess we're lucky you never showed this off 'n the Human World, pal", Roshan started rather amused by the whole thing. "There wouldn't be enough Reishi for miles to help us stand up to you", for once he hadn't been exaggerating for effect, the power radiating from the Balancer was clear to Roshan, and he, of all people, knew how limited Reishi was in the World of the Living. "Kinda funny, huh? How your home turf benefits us best", he went on as his body began to project a similar aura, his own a deep Persian shade of green. On either of his flanks, a pillar of ice fractured and crumbled, broken down into spiritual atoms that the regent's body quickly absorbed. "But, as thanks for that tidbit, big guy, lemme tell you one a' mine", Roshan had shrugged once again, this time drawing his free arm into the mix. A small sigh escaped him and his eyes closed as if he was dredging up old memories. Once he had finished collecting himself, his eyes opened to regard Mamoru once again. "Y'see, I'm technically Ritter M, but its purely symbolic, I don't have any fancy powers like the rest of 'em, maybe Yhwach was being poetic, I dunno, but it left me with... we'll call it, a degree of variability", surprisingly his words clung to the air clearly despite his drawing of Seele Wyrger, the powerful humming of the saw-like spiritual sword sitting just low enough that the man's speech remained hearable. Vitor then tapped his cane repeatedly against the stone floor beneath them. "Right, go ahead", Roshan answered his unspoken question to the tune of a pair of glinting blue lights visible on the ears of both men. "Warriors of the Wandenreich, we are faced with a most trying battle, forced to fight long dead relics while the very fabric of our world falls apart", a grin formed on the old man's face as he spoke, readily aware of how ironic it would seem to fellow Humans to be calling anything a relic. "At the front stands our regent, Roshan Bamshad. We know him to be crude, unkempt, and oft times, a downright bastard of a man", the elderly figure's words caused Roshan's demeanour to falter for a second, reacting rather hurt by the short analysis of his personality. "But, he fights for all of us, so I ask that you help him, just this once, to eke out a victory worthy of those who carried us to the Seireitei. Let him be among those to carry us to the Reiōkyū, I ask that you cheer him on now, in this fight!", the hoarseness of Vitor's voice broke somewhat, becoming clearer with each moment that he continued on, though his voice remained deep it came across as more active than its usual aged tone. "Roshan, last of the Bamshad line, I bestow upon you the Holy Letter S", he chanted, his body bathed in its own lime-green aura that passed over Roshan for a moment, just in time for him to utter the words forming on his lips. "The Superstar!" There was no reaction, no dramatic change. Instead everything became still, with beads of sweat visible on both men's faces making it clear that it was not the intended effect. Then it started, a faint murmur in the background that quickly grew like wildfire into a repeating chant echoing from the halls of the ice palace behind them. The chants of the Quincy reaching to them, a more localized call also broadcasting in the ears of both Sternritter through their earpieces. Roshan's body suddenly bulked up, the top parts of his uniform almost exploding off of him as they shredded away. He was on Mamoru immediately, Seele Wyrger lazily held in his right hand whilst his muscular fist tore through the wind with incredible strength and speed aimed at the Balancer's face. The punch appeared to connect - the inhuman impetus it carried caused the pavement to virtually explode and a potent gust of wind to sweep across the area like a hurricane. However, the Marshal was not there. Bamshad did not notice that Nakatani had moved mere moments before he leapt at him, just as he did not notice the Balancer placing one hand on the pommel of his Jiūkǔndao during the peculiar ceremony which had preceded the manoeuvre. For even though Mamoru Nakatani seemed to be a listless, dull brute, those traits were but a mask, and his outward composure extended far, far deeper than the qualities concealing his true nature. The Marshal had suspected that simply removing his restraints would not be enough to secure a victory against the enemy leader. Consequently, he had Mugilyeog prepared for just such an occasion. Its illusion-type ability not only let him evade a potentially crippling blow, but also move beside the elderly Quincy with a single Shunpo step that would not have had the chance to occur otherwise. There was no time to analyse the strange transformation Bamshad had undergone just yet. For now, Mamoru knew that the Sternritter L had orchestrated that very transformation, and whilst he did not appear to present any other immediate threat, he knew far too well how deceiving looks could be. Thus, within the split second that Roshan was thinking that he had scored a hit, Nakatani drew one of his hook swords and swung it at Vitor from behind. The old man was unable to react in time, his head hadn't even moved in Mamoru's direction, making it unclear if he had even registered the Marshal's movement. It mattered little though as the blades cut through him cleanly. Blood exploded from out of a wound encompassing his body before the top half of the man slid forward, sloughing off of the lower half to collapse on the floor. At the same time, Mamoru became surrounded by several levitating axes that had begun descending on them and just out of sight, Roshan had caught up, Seele Wyrger lapping up Reishi as it sawed through them on its way to slice at the Balancer. Part 2 45th Eastern Rukongai, Kanekane Redención Mandíbula and Cielo Nocturno observed the two attacks that were heading towards them, glancing at each other the two Arrancar maneouvred into the air with to avoid the sweeping whip and hammer attacks. "Get goin' if you want to fight the strongest.", Cielo said to Redención, his eyes affixed on the two Balancers. "Gotcha!", Redención replied energetically, motioning himself to move towards the stronger opponent of the three main Balancers. Since their attack had missed, Majors Wú Lanfên and Máo Yǒng began retreating their weapons with swiftness implying respectable proficiency. Lanfên pulled the head of her with great strength, whilst Yǒng continued the swing of his with a fluid motion that saw its end return safely to his free hand. In the meantime, Colonel Ren Nakatani cut a bloody swath through the disorganised ranks of Quincy still protecting the ravaged first line of defence. When she noticed the joint attack of her subordinates and the subsequent evasive manoeuvre of the enemy commanders, she jumped into the air with her twin held to the sides. Suddenly, the world started spiraling madly as Redención lost all sense of direction. As the attack had seemingly been blunted by her comrades, Carmen saw no need to move, or even react in a hurry. Slowly, she formed an extremely detailed gauntlet over her hand, constructed from the Reishi in the air simply flowing around it. There was a large crash resounding behind her, a quick glance revealing it to be a rather large contraption of some sort, made from the same quick-forming soul-synthesized metals of stronger Quincy weapons. A hook on this contraption easily latched on to Carmen's gauntlet allowing her to hoist it up with a dramatic swing until the object rested over her shoulder. Arms, like that of a bow, launched out at either side turning the slab into a cannon, an Arbalest. A massive Heilig Pfeil formed atop it, clearly more of a spear than an arrow, causing a spiritual thread to pull back across the weapon's length. Pulling a mental trigger caused the thread to retread its path to the front of the weapon, though at a much greater pace. The Heilig Pfeil launched with amazing force, the very air round it being swept up in its path, creating shearing waves across the ground. The gigantic bolt flew straight for Máo Yǒng, missing him by a hair's breadth where it instead impacted into a building right behind him. The spiritual structure didn't explode, rather, it seemingly popped like a balloon. Course correction: 0.25, the woman thought to herself, making the slightest nudge in movement before the process repeated and another spear was fired. Redención stopped in his tracks, the opponent that he was before able to easily track had just been lost in the sea of disorientation that faed him. The Arrancar landed on a relatively unpopulated space of land, supporting himself with on of his hands, despite his apparent stability, all Redención felt was the feeling of being thrown off his feet at any time. "Fucking coward.", he grumbled in an annoyed fashion, swiping the hand he planted on the ground, collecting a number of rocks and dust that were the rubble made from the battle, charging it in a red glow. "Bala Fragmentos!", Redención shouted, throwing the rubble he collected in an arc, causing what looked like a barrage of red bullets to go flying outwards in a multitude of directions, made to as to hit anything in it's range. Cielo, rather than charge into battle like his now disorientated ally, instead opted to land right in front of Wú Lanfên, his Zanpakutō already drawn. He looked at the Balancer for a couple of seconds before starting to speak. "Cielo Nocturno, Arrancar #19.", he said in a calm fashion. The peculiar Balancer woman halted and turned her oddly delicate face toward the Arrancar. Some could say she was beautiful in a way, though her body looked as if she was able to snap a grown man's spine like a twig. Because she could. "Wú Lanfên, Major of the Detention Corps", she replied in a deep, yet feminine voice. With those words she lifted both sides of the chain wrapped multiple times around her waist, one end in each hand. Then, she began spinning them, the spherical heads rotating so fast they became a single blurred, humming circle each. Their sheer velocity caused ash to rise from the ground. Suddenly, the Balancer changed her stance slightly and one of the heads burst forth like a cannon ball. Máo Yǒng narrowly evaded the follow-up shot with a Shunpo leap to the side. Acknowledging the terrible force each bolt must have carried, he began a series of erratic Flash Steps as he was closing the distance between him and Carmen. Meanwhile, even though Redención's attack did not hit any enemy, the nauseating vertigo faded away. Soon afterward Ren Nakatani landed nearby graciously and looked at him in a condescending manner. "It is a warrior's way to employ every single ability at their disposal to destroy the enemy", she stated solemnly. "Cowardice has nothing to do with this, Hollow." She did not make any move, however, apparently waiting for him to pull himself together beforehand. Bolt after bolt, Carmen continued firing at Máo as he moved. Her shots were precise to an extreme, dead on the spot and seemingly beginning to outpace the Balancer's movements as if she was could see them before they were made. Her latest shot fired, as he transitioned from one step into another, essentially intercepting him. Each of her previous shots, having missed were still intense displays of force on Carmen's part, the sheer power they exhibited instantly disintegrating the Reishi constructs in their path. Yǒng did not expect to be tracked down so easily. However, there was no time for disbelief or hesitation; he had to face the facts and the lethal projectile speeding his way. Knowing he would be unable to dodge this time, he held the bundled chain of his Jiūkǔndao with both hands in front of his chest. The impromptu means of defence was definitely better than nothing, after all. Then, the bolt struck him with great force and sent him crashing into a small building a few dozen metres behind. Redención staggered to his feet, his face, while contorted with anger from the Balancer's attack, slowly calmed down as he rose to face her. "Warrior's not the word I would call yeh...but I admit you're right on the using everything at your disposal part!", Redención said, shouting the last of his words as he dashed towards Ren, his Zanpakutō trailing behind him as he reached the Colonel and raised his sword to bring it down on the Balancer. Cielo, only just noticing the quick attack in time, raised his blade to just barely deflect the almost bolt like attack, however, despite successfully blocking it, the weapon only slightly changed it's course from hitting the Arrancar in the face to hitting his shoulder, causing Cielo to fly backwards at an angle, some smoke coming from his uniform due to the friction of the attack. He flipped around and landed on one knee, his shoulder still emitting smoke from the attack, which had only damaged the Arrancar moderately due to his Hierro. Not deterred by the Balancer's advantageous start, he rushed her with Sonído, his sword ready to pierce her as soon as he reappeared. "Perhaps I got a little bit ahead of myself", Carmen spoke sounding almost disappointed that she'd taken the lead in her battle so early. Though not enough to waste time, she utilized Hirenkyaku to move from her position on the ground to a heightened one on a nearby roof, taking the time presented by her fallen foe to observe the others. As their spiritual presences were larger than anyone else in the current conflict zone, it was easy for her to pin them down. And take aim. Course correction 8.25, the thought raced across her mind, and her body ajusted into a better firing position immediately. A spear loosed like artillery had been aimed for Wú Lanfên. Take out the lessers so that we might swarm and devour the head, she mused to herself watching the Heilig Pfeil tear through the sky. Lanfên, who was in the process of retreating the left head of her meteor hammer when Cielo plunged at her, managed to continue spinning the right one in an impressive display of ambidexterity. As such, when the Arrancar moved in to slash her, she rotated her upper body to intercept his Zanpakutō with her Jiūkǔndao. In a fraction of a second the chain wrapped around its edge with the head resting near its guard with impetus. Thus, thrown off balance, Cielo was easy to simply throw aside with a strong pull of the meteor hammer. However, mere moments afterward the bolt that had been shot by Carmen approached the Balancer. Wú had little time to react, particularly in such an inconvenient stance, so she took the brunt of the hit to her chest. With its respectable power, the projectile hit her and crushed her into the ground, punching a fairly sizeable crater as a result. In the meantime, Máo Yǒng pulled himself out of the rubble, still shaking slightly after the attack he had barely defended from. With his Shunpo virtually nullified, he was at a distinct disadvantage against the Quincy warrior. Mid-range weapon versus a long-range weapon were not good odds for the former, and with his ability to reduce the distance rendered futile he was in quite a pinch. At least he was tough, so that the damage he had sustained required several seconds of pulling himself together rather than treating lethal wounds. The weapon the enemy was using was probably an unwieldy one. Now that she had just attacked Lanfên and was turned into a different direction, Yǒng saw his opportunity to strike. Shaking off the headache he leapt into the air toward the Sternritter. On his way he lashed his Jiūkǔndao, Bēngdài, at her, finally making use of its special ability: the chain with bladed links gleamed briefly before several fairly wide metal tapes were spawned from it. Then, the chain and tapes descended upon Carmen, covering a sizeable area in their attempt to catch the Quincy woman. Ren blocked Redención's strike with a diagonal swipe of her right chicken sickle, forcing it to the side thanks to its hook intercepting the blade. She was aware that her subordinates had serious trouble with the arbalest-wielding Quincy, and she wanted to help them. As such, she plunged the pointy end of her left chicken sickle at the Arrancar's face, intending to impale his eye. Redención, being unable to dodge Ren's strike due to her other sickle essentially pinning him to the spot he was standing, swung his head to the side so that instead of the Jiūkǔndao hitting it's intended target, it smashed into Redención's mask, casing the sickle to bounce off, taking a small piece of the Arrancar's mask off and causing a surprisingly small cut, in spite of the strong attack. Not wasting time, Redención managed to slide his sword out of the grip of Ren's sickle and launch a weak Bala at the Balancer before using Sonido to retreat a short distance away, clutching the masked portion of his face in great pain. Cielo, due to the impetus of Carmen's attack along with the chain that was wrapped around his Zanpakutō, was also flung into the crater made by Lanfên hitting the ground. Due to him not being directly hit by the spear-like arrow, the Arrancar managed to recover quickly and get up, quickly plunging his sword into the ground like an anchor, looking at the Balancer just after and charging a Cero so as to try and incinerate her before she could recover herself. Course correction 2.1-'', Carmen's mental calculation stopped dead as her instincts suddenly went haywire. It donned on her immediately that she had wrongly estimated the Balancer a second time. Her spiritual senses had picked up his movements, but there was now way for her to intercept him as she was currently. Instead, she held fast and continued as she was, acting almost oblivious to the incoming attacker. She loosed another spear, aimed to fire right over Cielo's shoulder, the slightest twitch in the wrong way would have it hit him instead of its intended target, but that kind of risk was important in combat. With that last shot she had let out a heavy breath and steeled herself for what was to come. A great many lashing swings, slapped across her body, cutting through clothing and untempered flesh, though none were so deep as to be immediately lethal, they all left a bloody mark on Carmen's form. The only saving grace in the situation was that her Spirit Weapon, given its great size, prevented the entirety of the weapon from cutting her into ribbons. It was that same idea that led to her next move. Her arm, slung under the weapon moved in a somewhat jangling motion, causing the soul-synthesized glove to come free. The arbalest immediately lost its balance and fell from her shoulder, slamming onto the roof below. In its path were several of the tapes formed by her opponents weapon which were invariably caught in its fall and pulled down with it. Even further when the weapon's great weight proved enough to collapse the roof Carmen had appropriated as her vantage point. The woman fell, knowingly, and could only hope that her foe would be dragged down with her. Unfortunately for her, it did not happen. After centuries of dealing with the most powerful and devious criminals of the ancient times, the officers of the Detention Corps were specialists at what many modern warriors would consider "unconventional combat". Feints, tricks, erratic approach and underhanded tactics were all par the course. Thus, Yǒng hesitated only for a second before he simply let go of his Jiūkǔndao, which was immediately pulled together with Carmen and her weapon inside the collapsing building. He knew that the destruction of a spiritual weapon of this calibre would require either drastically superior power or extended and strenuous effort, so he could hope to retrieve the whip later. For now, the eradication of the enemy was top priority. Meanwhile, even though Ren did not manage to gouge her opponent's eye, she did succeed to force him out of her way. The energy projectile shot at her abdomen made her sway slightly, but it obviously was little more than a hasty potshot. Seeing that one of her Majors was in great danger, she acted hurriedly. When Cielo aimed his arm at Wú and began charging a Cero, Nakatani fired a small Fire Kadō at him. It was rather small and weak, but sufficient to push the Arrancar's arm to the side and prevent him from launching his attack. Nevertheless, she could do nothing to stop the bolt fired by Carmen, and Lanfên was struck ere she was able to stand up. The projectile pinned her and punched her even further into the ground. She disappeared, buried under the rubble. Cielo, rather perplexed at the sudden interjection of Ren, turned to the Balancer with an inquisitive, but angered look in his eye. "And you are?", he asked, trying to keep the semblance of restraint and calmness that resided in him from extinguishing. Carmen hit the ground with a rather unceremonious thud, her fall broken only by her opponent's weapon and several pieces of the broken roof, though her Blut Vene had been activated this time as a precaution for her opponent on the assumption that they would have fell with their weapon, it doubly served to protect her from the landing as well. She was left sitting within for a moment, rather surprised that the Balancer had abandoned their weapon so easily. Her own Spirit Weapon dissipating into easily absorbed Reishi nearby, she was quick to take up the whip in hand in order to better examine it. Yǒng descended upon the ground quickly to avoid being shot, as suspended high in the air he was a perfect target practice for ranged attacks. He landed nearby the ruined building which had swallowed Abandonato in its downfall. There was no doubt she had survived, so he scanned her Reiatsu merely to verify what he had already known. However, it seemed she was there to stay for a while, and he intended to exploit that. The Major formed a cross in the air with his hand four times. With each repetition he started from a different point on the cross. Afterward, his palm ignited in flames momentarily before they dispersed and then concentrated into a small dot at the centre of his palm. Then, he released an intensely powerful torrent of fire, scorching the debris with Kaentō. At another side of the battlefield Ren began walking toward Cielo, ostensibly ignoring Redención. Her gait was rhythmical, she held her chicken sickles pointed downward to the sides, and her face was frozen in a stern expression. "I am Ren Nakatani, Colonel of the Detention Corps", she replied to the Arrancar's question. "I have hoped for a good fight, but you are just like the criminals I used to pacify back in my era. I am going to treat you appropriately, then", she stated grimly. In the meantime, Lanfên was getting out of the rubble. Her body was covered in ash, her uniform somewhat ragged and a streak of blood flowing from her mouth. She wiped it with the back of her forearm once she stood up. Her gaze was drawn to the ruins of the several-storey building not far in the distance, which was now being set ablaze by her partner. "Wú!", Nakatani exclaimed in a commanding tone. The expression of growing fury was instantly replaced with surprise, and then focus as the Major turned to her superior and Cielo. Suddenly, Ren unleashed the special ability of her Jiūkǔndao, Hyeongi. The disrupting pulse of Reiatsu targeted both Arrancars in her vicinity, but omitted Lanfên, and deprived them of sense of direction for a few seconds. That was sufficient, though, for the Balancers were quick to act. Wú swung the left head of her meteor hammer in a broad motion aimed to sweep up Cielo, while at the same time Ren made a Shunpo-powered plunge at Redención with both of her sickles poised to impale him. Redención staggered as he tried to react to the Balancers attack, raising his sword diagonally, he managed to successfully block one of Ren's blades, however, the other cleanly sank into his skin, easily slicing through the tough Hierro that made up the Arrancar's exterior organ, the impetus of the attack causing Redención's sword to slide away from the Chicken Sickle that he previously blocked. In a desperate attempt to pin Ren for a short while Redención lunged out with his free hand, luckily grabbing the end of the Sickle, its bladed edge causing him to draw a small amount of blood as he gripped tightly. "I'm sorry...but I find ya little introduction to my partner...a little...what d'ya call it....bullshit.", Redención spluttered, the nausea caused from Ren's ability making it hard for the Arrancar to speak, "It is a warrior's...way to employ every...single ability at their disposal to...destroy the enemy. We're resortin' to our dirty tricks to kill yeh...what makes us different?", he asked, his voice finally stabilised as the short time effects of Ren's blade had worn off for him. Yanking the embedded Sickle out of his shoulder, causing a small blood shower in the process, Redención wasted no time in preparing to slash Nakatani at point blank range. Cielo, unable to shake off the effect of Ren's Jiūkǔndao was ensnared and winded by the powerful Meteor Hammer as he was flung to the ground, being buried into a new crater formed by Wū's attack. Carmen's examination of her opponent's weapon was cut short by his follow up attack, as she had been made distinctly aware by the wall of the building suddenly shifting colour as it was consumed in an intense and concentrated blaze. It wasn't long before the wall crumbled under the intensity and the whole building found itself burning to ashes. But the short delay in this, in which Carmen remained physically obscured from view, was ample time to make a move. A blue light shot through the ceiling, A thrown with the intent to draw her opponents attention. It flew with precision and a lot of power behind it as Carmen's physical power happened to be deceptively mighty. That same strength allowed to blast down the weakening walls on the side of the house in order to lash out at Máo with his own weapon. A trickle of saliva glinted in an unnatural fashion on a part of the whip's blade, and the wounds she had previously taken had all scabbed over in a rather metallic recovery. In truth they hadn't recovered at all, instead they had become a launch pad for a new trick. Each of the numerous wounds across her body launched sharp-edged tapes from their form, tendrils aimed at Máo in an attempt to skewer the Balancer. Carmen's spiritual presence disappeared, becoming indistinguishable from that of Máo Yǒng. Ren wrestled with Redención briefly. Her position was inconvenient to say the least, and whilst she was able to block the Arrancar's attack, her awkward stance allowed the tip of his blade to rest on her shoulder, cutting the material of her uniform and spilling a small amount of blood. Still, she was able to maintain that state despite defending herself with just one hand. "It is a warrior's way to employ every single ability at ''one's disposal to destroy the enemy", she repeated her earlier statement with a slight, yet important correction. "Doing everything to win a duel is perfectly normal. However, ganging up on someone is just what lowly cowards would do", she continued, effort apparent on her stiff face. "I was willing to fight you one-on-one, but your friend discouraged me from holding back our worst", she finished, a predatory smile outstretching gradually on her lips. With a loud hum there was a spherical object rapidly approaching Redención's head in a wide arc: a head of Wú Lanfên's meteor hammer. Meanwhile, Máo Yǒng stood his ground. The distraction Seele Schneider fired by Carmen had drawn his attention, but only momentarily. He was composed. He was cold. He was professional. When she at last emerged from the now burnt ruins of the building he was ready to react to the attack, but not to perceive what he had seen. Metal tapes just like those of his own Bēngdài burst forth toward him with the intent to kill. He did not evade, neither did he block. His reaction was limited to a swift change of stance a split second before the tapes approached him. The bands of extremely sharp steel shred his body and wrapped around his limbs and torso. However, with the simple shift in stance he had been able to reduce the damage from fatal to heavy. In fact, it was noticeably less severe than one could reasonably expect, though still obviously serious. His face emanated calm and concentration. It stiffened due to the extreme pain, but there was no twich or any other involuntary move of a muscle. Blood flowing from his body, he quickly caught some of the tapes with both of his hands, ignorant of the damage that caused to his palms. He was bound. "Jiūkǔndao", he said in a tense voice approaching a whisper, "is a weapon bound to its wielder by fate. It is my weapon. A part of me. You cannot hope to surmount such a bond with a paltry ability." All of a sudden Bēngdài itself burst from Abandonato's hand. With its hilt high above the ground and its chain and metal bands moving quickly like appendages of a bizarre spider of sorts, it sped forward and leapt at its master, wrapping around his body as well. The instructions were clear: eradicate the enemy at all costs. "Shìfàng", he uttered gravely, engulfed in a gleaming aura of maroon Reiatsu. He was in a dark cave, several flickering torches the only source of light. The air was sultry and humid. The smell of blood, sweat and excrements was unbearable. His vision was tinted red and blurred, and the slightest move began a symphony of pain worthy of a standing ovation. He was a mercenary, an assassin, a murderer. People hired his talents to eliminate those they did not want to live. He was efficient and professional. He did not care about who his target was. Man, woman, elderly, child, he did his job and got his payment. However, this time he killed a man too important to get away with it. He was pursued, cornered and captured. They inflicted every torture imaginable on him to punish him for his deed. His body was bound, shred, impaled and broken, but his mind did not yield. With the last ounces of his strength he laughed at his captors, seeing their frustration and disbelief. Hanging suspended on bladed chains, laughter was the last thing left to him as his life was fading away. Then, he died. Máo Yǒng's spiritual pressure was rising rapidly, quaking the ground perceptibly. The maroon aura illuminated him and Carmen with ominous glow, the two caught together in the intricate web of chains and metal bands. His Jiūkǔndao was fusing to his body, the tapes plugging his wounds and forming a makeshift armour, the chains wrapping around his limbs and torso like live snakes. The metal tapes she had launched at the Balancer were fusing to his Jiūkǔndao too, and then he began pulling her toward him. His Reiatsu was oppressive. Chains rose into the air, swaying like vicious serpents waiting to lash at their prey. And his gaze, cold and unrelenting, fixed at Abandonato's eyes. A gaze which emanated death. Part 3 , Second Level. A miniature bone spike was speeding toward Timothy Jones's head. The Quincy was fairly confident, yet through sheer reflex he slanted his head to the side. A minor move which had likely saved his life, for the projectile thrust through his force field and passed by with considerable velocity, leaving a long cut on his cheek. Force field penetrated. Readjustment of energy output required. "Hmph", the man uttered, stopping the flow of blood with Blut Vene. "You really are a curious bunch of weirdoes." Analysis of total combat capacity at estimated 23%. Analysis of evasive maneuvers at estimated 48%. Calibrating combat protocols in accordance with the collected data. The Sternritter jumped to the side with the use of Hirenkyaku, and then he leapt in a different direction. After a short series of rapid movements, he aimed Arc, currently in a miniature gatling gun form, and fired a burst of spiritual energy projectiles with a rate of fire so fast it appeared almost like a continuous beam. Daisuke, rather preemptively, began trying to dodge the attack, using Shunpo in an attempt to avoid the attack before it was too late, however, despite his evasive maneuvers he found himself in the line of fire of a part of Timothy's barrage. Swiping his Jiūkǔndao upwards he formed a body sized shield of bone to protect himself long enough for him to move out of the attack's way again, with the energy projectiles causing the bone to crumble after only a few seconds of being in contact. He landed at a safer and more distant spot before turn towards Timothy. "We could say the same for you guys, you know?", Daisuke replied, a bit of unnatural strain was apparent in his voice as he finished his sentence. As if in response to that HK-105's mono-eye shone in Daisuke's direction, its arm raised and the shafts of its gatling gun clicked before they began to spin. Immediately it was followed by a hail of Heilig Pfeil attempting to silence the Balancer. From one of the stone lillies across the water, Dan Tai Sin had removed himself from the rubble that had crumpled around him after the previous attack. His body had been singed, a particularly strong mark of burns and sears visible on his chest. "Range is superior then?", he asked himself, his head caught up in the previous speeches that had passed him by. "Then all I need is a longer sword!", he threw a punch from his broken perch, a thin black line shooting off of the deer horn knife in his grip. It trailed across the water in no time at all and pierced through HK-105's shoulder with the same ease. Timothy observed HK attacking Daisuke. However, when Dan Tai Sin emerged at last from the debris and struck his mechanical creation, he retaliated quickly with automatic fire from his wrist-gun. Nothing major, but something that ought to force some kind of defensive action from the Balancer and prompt him to leave the android be. Daisuke, in order to protect him self from the attack, plunged his sword into the ground yet again and dragged it back a number of metres, creating a thick wall of bone which intercepted the energy just in time. With the bone taking the brunt of the force of HK's attack, Daisuke turned his sights to Timothy who was in the process of attacking Tai Sin. Without hesitation the Balancer flew his hand over the blunt side of his blade, a large number of small bones that looked eerily crystalline forming on the blade, with one swift horizontal slash all the bones flew off the blade in Timothy's direction, the small and sharp shards flying towards him like a shower of bullets. Dan Tai Sin's attack disappeared when he moved his arm, severing the great length of the void-black line that he had conjured. He'd leapt away from his perch to avoid the incoming fire, and only stopped when he was sure he was out of the firing line. He crouched down, shrinking his frame down before he became a blur of movement with Shunpo attempting to cross the watery gap between the islands with the least amount of interruption. HK, free of the attack that pierced its shoulder, stepped in front of his creator, intercepting the bone shards with its body. In places they simply plinked against the dense metal plates and fell to the ground lifelessly while elsewhere they pierced through the exterior shell. The android Quincy responded with a hail of missiles aimed for the Balancer. Protected by HK, Timothy was able to focus on scanning the area for Tai Sin. Even though Daisuke seemed to be his primary opponent, he had little trouble switching to another one for a short while, unlike the Balancers. Furthermore, they seemed to be two warriors merely fighting on the same side rather than a team like he and the robot. Jones was sure that winning the battle was just a matter of time. Daisuke responded to the counter attack by dodging, knowing his shields of bone wouldn't help him against the myriad of rockets, he kept using Shunpo to avoid the seeking rockets, causing them to explode on the ground as he made his way behind HK and in the sights of Timothy, Daisuke stuck his blade into the ground before looking up at Timothy after doing so. "Apologies for Dan Tai Sin, he's more of a reactive kind of guy. Oh well, this should help him and me for a small while.", Daisuke said, as he finished, a number of thick bones erupted from the ground around Timothy and HK, the bones bending in a fashion of a small cage so as to trap the two Quincies and stop them from moving or using their bulkier spirit weapons. The hulking machine turned around, its arms shifting in a flash of blue back into large gauntlets. Its body cloaked around Timothy's in such a way as to become a protective barrier, a dual layer on top of the shield that the other Quincy had already been generating, warping the shape of Daisuke's cage into a less restrictive form. The bone spines, while sturdy, were feeble, too feeble pierce through the bottom of HK's armour, though he took on a visage akin to a pin cushion regardless as numerous other spears ripped through his cloak, raising it up to some degree like a tent. It wasn't a random act, HK had purposefully become a shield to cloak its master, all the same, obscuring him from view so that he might attack without being noticed immediately. Across the lake Dan Tai Sin had begun to move. Three Flash Steps, three explosive bursts cracking against the waves. He was a blur moving across the tide. Analysis of evasive maneuvers at estimated 59%. Analysis of defensive capacity at estimated 70%. Initiating Stage 2 combat protocols. Updating primary weapons system... Once Daisuke appeared in his line of sight, Jones ignored the other Balancer and focussed on his main opponent. Protected by his force field and HK, he was more than eager to exploit the enemy's courtesy. The gatling gun of his left arm began transforming rapidly, emitting mechanic whirrs and electronic clicks of shifting energy relays. One of its barrels moved into the middle, now surrounded by the other five slowly rotating around it. The central barrel shone with charging energy. Thus, in a matter of moments he had morphed the Arc into a weapon tailor-made for Takeda. Without further ado he fired: a red, sizzling beam of super-condensed energy burst forth in the Balancer's direction from the middle barrel. The bones, despite being built for hardiness, started to crumble mere seconds after the concentrated beam was targeted on them, only holding out for the shortest of whiles before breaking and letting the beam go free, the surrounding bones also succumbing to the same fate. Daisuke, ready to react to this, used the small window of time given by his cage to move himself out of be beam's way as he drew his sword back, a sharp, large blade of bone was coating itself over his actual blade, making it look ridiculously oversized, after gaining his poise he thrust the sword directly at the two Quincies, hoping to either hit them or get them to move and split up. A whizzing sound frantically passed over Timothy's head, the glowing eye of his gargantuan automaton movings its monoeye to regard the incoming attack and the bone-crafted ceiling above them. HK's grasp over its creator closed in tighter whilst its left leg grinded into the earth. "Prepare to lift", it spoke with apparent disinterest before it raised itself with sudden force into a frighteningly high leap. It slipped through the fragmented roof of the skeletal cage, breaking through the edges that might've hindered the Quincies ascension in the process. Once they had gone a fair distance into the air, HK let go of Timothy's form whilst a barrage of missiles deployed once again from the pods on its shoulders. Each caused enough pushback to send HK away from the cage, allowing it to land outside of it with the booming thunder of its mass crushing rock underfoot. The cracking roar of the earth was dulled down however by an explosion of water as Dan Tai Sin finally returned to the conflict zone. His arrival immediately met by HK's reforming gatling gun, but Sin had avoided him. Whirling past him like a snake coiling around its prey. Latched onto the metal behemoth's back, Dan Tai Sin threw a sweeping kick towards the air, a black thin line forming from the blade of his boot to cut through the sky, clearly aiming for Timothy. Alert! Impending attack... The cyborg Sternritter slanted and began aiming his wrist-gun at the fast Balancer. Whilst his extensive bionic implants greatly augmented his body's strength and durability, he was far from a swift warrior himself, so Tai Sin's kick had reached him before he was able to intercept. The black blade emerging from the latter's foot cut through Jones's force field and moved onward, slashing his shoulder. Injured, Timothy slid backward with the use of Hirenkyaku, all the while firing potshots at the Balancer. Force field penetrated. Recalculating... Recalculating... Energy required to sustain the force field surpasses the optimal combat efficiency threshold. Disengaging the force field and redirecting the energy output to offensive systems. Thus, as Jones was finishing his evasive action, the semi-transparent force field bubble protecting his body vanished. The faintly gleaming lines of energy transmitters outlining his mechanical body started shining brighter, and the bullets escaping the twin barrels of his wrist-gun intensified, the last few crackling with crimson currents of electrified energy. Daisuke, being freed from the constant attention the Quincies were giving him, took his opportunity to strike Timothy due to the shield that one protected him fading, using his own speed, he flew up to the Quincy with Shunpo and prepared to attack him, the Balancer's blade being brought down on Timothy as Daisuke reappeared. Latched onto HK's body as he was, Dan Tai Sin made a motion comparable to a simple flick of the wrist as he moved to avoid Timothy's shots. But he quickly found himself unable to move following the sound of pneumatic whirr and the painful clamping of something on his foot. HK's arm had shot around at an angle impossible for Humans without snapping their bones in order to intercept the Balancer's movement. From there he was struck repeatedly with the Arc's Heilig Pfeil. With all of the shots hitting their mark, HK dropped the Balancer to the ground and re-adjusted itself, turning to face him, gatling gun barrels rotating at great speed. "Total assessment at 50%", it called out before engulfing the ground in front of it in a blue storm of arrows. Intercepting... Timothy noticed Daisuke plunging at him even though he appeared to be focussed on shooting at Dai Tai Sin. When the last projectiles were escaping from his wrist-gun's barrels, the former Balancer was already on his way. Without his shield but with the other combat systems empowered, Jones merely swung his left arm and pointed its laser gun on the descending enemy, just in time to fire moments before the blade was able to reach him. Despite still having what seemed like the advantage, Daisuke disappeared well before the shot managed to reach him, reappearing at a safe distance away from Timothy, a stressed but otherwise fairly unmoving look painted on Daisuke's face as he drew his arms to his chest before stretching them out and then bringing them back in front of himself, soon after an electrical charge began to fizzle where Daisuke's hands were before a beam started to form. "Denki Tetsudō!", Daisuke shouted, the now fully formed beam of lightning firing at Timothy forcefully. From within the flurry of exploding spiritual energy there was a resounding clang of steel. HK's eye glanced downward to see Dan Tai Sin's fist striking its chest, the odd shaped knuckleblades scratching lightly across the white-coated metal. "Shōgen!", the man roared before his other arm struck out at a point just below. The force of the strike resounded tremendously, a shockwave rippling through the air with its impact. HK was shot backwards at great speed, its feet creating long trails in the earth as it tried to hold itself down. It ran through the still standing bone cage with such an impetus that it easily broke them apart. When the mechanical being finally stopped being pushed back, it was to the realization of its chest cracking and parts falling out. "Damage sustained", it remarked nonchalantly while observing its opponent in the distance. Dan Tai Sin stood tall, his body littered with bloody scars whilst his clothes had become ragged with tears, burns, and various dirt stains. A large crack formed across his mask. Alert! Impending at-*WZZT*HGA<%J#$sMI@(-Rebooting systems... The current of lightning fired by Takeda hit Timothy, temporarily enveloping him with a web of electric currents and cracking the ground around him. The Quincy slanted in the aftermath, his silver armour singed, streaks of smoke raising from numerous places and sizzling sparks emerging from the joints. "Gaah! Son of a...!", he exclaimed and shook his head. "HK, keep that masked dude away from me! I've got a little something for Mr. We-Ain't-So-Different!", he added toward the android shortly afterward. Analysis of evasive maneuvers inadequate. Additional data required for reassessment. Activating secondary weapons system... Target locked." "You and me, boy", said Timothy with an unfriendly smile. Then, he fired his shoulder-mounted missile racks for the first time since they had appeared with his Vollständig's release. One after another, four miniature missiles burst forth toward Daisuke, homing onto his Reiatsu signature. Once again Daisuke hurriedly rushed away from the attack, in a desperate hope to dodge the missiles, however despite his efforts the rockets kept themselves locked onto him as he kept evading them. After keeping up the chase for a small while Daisuke found the notion of dodging futile and instead plunged his Jiūkǔndao in the ground, forming a near spherical shield of bone around his as the missiles connected and subsequently erupted in explosion around the Balancer, leaving a cloud of smoke as he reemerged, his skin heavily burnt and a few relatively light cuts from the bone that had cut him when it shattered, despite the serverity of the injuries that took him, it was clear that Daisuke's protection had saved him from the full brunt of the attack, however, the Balancer's actions betrayed the truth around him, as he collapsed onto one hand, his face getting whiter as he did so, painful memories of his past flooding back as he stared into the ground. Dan Tai Sin's attention drifted from the mechanical hulk a fair distance in front of him to see the tide continually shift in favour of the Quincy. He returned his vision to HK with an intensified gaze, dropping down into a posture akin to a runner at the start of a race and propelled himself forward with Shunpo. His swing was blocked by the machine's sweeping arm, and his second caused little to no reaction. But it set up well enough for a third as he swept around his opponent, snaking through the opening's HK displayed. "Unagikotsu!", he yelled from atop HK's frame before kicking off into the air with an acrobatic flip. His arms had set up into an odd posture that unfurled to a display that looked like he was performing an elbow bash from a distance. At range, the strike itself produced on effect, but Dan Tai Sin's body was suddenly enveloped in electrical energy that leapt forth fram that motion, blasting HK's metallic frame that caused it to slam into the earth. It was the perfect spot for another follow up attack, and Dan Tai Sin was quick to make use of Shunpo... To appear behind Daisuke instead. His earlier observation had made it clear to him that they were losing, and what he could see of Takeda's form were injuries, but nothing so dangerous as to allow him to use ''that. The hooded Balancer sought to change this, his blade-adorned fist cutting deeply into the nape of Daisuke's neck. "Use it!", he demanded of his comrade before the two of them were suddenly overcast by a massive shadow. Nary able to turn in time, Tai Sin caught only a glimpse of a glowing blue eye before his body was shot back down to the ground like a bullet. "Commencing suppression", HK-105 called with some degree of hostility. Its body steaming with heat as gravity took over and dropped it back to the earth to continue its fight. Jones kept observing those events from his position without any further action. He did not need to make any, as everything important was taking place within his computer-augmented mind. He smirked when HK intercepted one of the Balancers, but there was a twich on his cheek caused by the lightning spell he had been hit with not that long ago. ''Additional data acquired. Recalculating... Preliminary combat analysis complete. Processing... Armament pattern match found. Initiating Stage 3 combat protocols. Updating primary and secondary weapons systems..." The twin missile racks on his shoulders, the wrist-gun of the right arm and the gatling gun of his left began whirring, clicking and shifting again. The former changed little, for most of the upgrades were done to its ammunition: regular miniature missiles were replaced with steel-tipped demolishing projectiles with delayed directed blast warheads. The automatic weapons, on the other hand, sprouted longer barrels adorned with gleaming lines of energy transmitters, a result of their conversion into with built-in electromagnetic coils that were intended to accelerate steel bullets calibre 4.6mm to hypersonic velocity. Whereas the wrist-gun remained a compact twin-barreled automatic weapon, the gatling gun changed into an intimidating, long-barreled rail gun. A versatile array of arsenal designed to penetrate the strongest defences. "Time's up", said Timothy as he fired the imposing rail gun at Daisuke with a thunderous sound. Category:Roleplay